


Happy Birthday!

by Mn_Doodlez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Celebrations, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mn_Doodlez/pseuds/Mn_Doodlez
Summary: Growing up in the Horde, Adora never experienced a birthday, and not even knowing when she was born doesn't help. So when Glimmer and Bow get the idea of organising a birthday party, they need to get creative.Over to the Horde, Catra also celebrates, but in a much different way.





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while! Hope you enjoy!

"Okay guys, you're starting to freak me out a bit."

 

Walking down a corridor with Bow's hands over her eyes, Adora was extremely confused about what was going on. Both her friends had just appeared in her room after Glimmer teleported in without warning. It had really taken her by surprise. She was practicing some sword moves and almost threw the sword at her friends. Not leaving her any time to process, they took her by the arm and told her to close her eyes. When Adora tried to question it, Glimmer just answered they had “something special” planned for her. That only made Adora’s curiosity grow. 

 

Glimmer answered with a bright smile on her face. “I told you Adora, it's a surpriiiiise! Nothing to be freaked out about!” 

 

“Glimmer you know I don’t like surprises. And why does Bow have to cover my eyes?”

 

“To make sure you don’t peak before we’re there!” Chanted Bow. 

 

After walking for a couple more moments, Adora felt her friends stopping before hearing the sound of a door opening. She felt herself step into a room and groaned. “Can I open my eyes now?” 

 

As soon as she said that, Bow removed his hands and got his approval to open her eyes. When she did, she saw nothing but darkness, and was about to question it when- 

 

“Surprise!” 

 

The lights flicked on and there she saw everyone from the princess alliance grouped in the meeting room. The room was decorated with sparkling tinsel, colorful balloons, and on a giant table was a enormous meal and wrapped presents. Everyone was smiling at her. She looked back to Glimmer and Bow, who had a smile just a big as everyone in the room. 

 

Adora had been to parties before, mainly because they were organised by the Rebellion to recruit more people. But never had she had one organised for her. Of course, she was almost always the center on the attention, being She-Ra and all, but this felt so different. She felt so many emotions on the spot that she was frozen there, looking at all her friends, the people she called her family, and couldn’t help but to join their smiling. All she could mutter up was:

 

“A surprise party? For me?”

 

“Of course!” Said Glimmer with excitement. “But not any type of party.”

 

She teleported on top of a pole and pulled on a string that came from the ceiling. A long poster came down and it read “Happy Birthday Adora!”

 

She looked at Bow with confusion for a couple seconds. “You guys do know I don’t have a birthday, right..?”

 

“Oh yeah, we remembered. But we found it so sad that you never actually celebrated your birthday. You’re such an important part of the Rebellion -and an awesome friend- that we couldn’t not celebrate you! So we gave you a birthday!” 

 

“So you guys just invented me a birthday? You can do that?”

 

“Well normally it’s the day you’re born but since we don’t know that date…” Bow laughed a bit nervously. 

 

Glimmer teleported next to Adora. “We set it on the most important day ever! Do you know what day it is?” 

 

Adora gave them a even more confused look. 

 

Glimmer explained, “Today exactly marks the day we met you in the forest a year ago. The day we met, the day you became She-Ra, the day you joined the Rebellion and became our friend!”

 

A year. Wow. It had already been a year. 

 

The fact her friends remembered such a date made her feel so happy and warm. She smiled grandly and hugged both of her friends. “I can’t believe you guys remembered. You are the best friends ever.” 

 

They hugged for a couple seconds, all so happy, as the rest of the Alliance watched. Sea Hawk shed a tear “This calls for a beautiful song!”

 

Mermista put her finger in front of Sea Hawk’s mouth. “Don’t.”

 

Adora pulled away from the hug and laughed a bit as she looked at all her friends. 

 

“Now,” said Glimmer, “ let the celebration begin!”

 

* * *

 

“Happy one year apart, Adora.”

 

Catra was sitting on her bed, alone in her room. She was glad she had her own room now. She wouldn’t want anyone to see her like this. Her room was dimly lit, only the light of a single candle set on her bedside table providing luminescence. She had her ears flattened on her head, looking down at a picture. 

 

It was a picture of her and Adora when they were around 10 years old, or so she thought. She remembered the day Adora had found the old gadget they called a camera laying in the scrapyard. They had taken it and with a bit of fixing and figuring out, they got the thing working. They messed around with it almost all day, taking many stupid pictures, until Shadow Weaver found them and took it away. She made sure it was properly destroyed and told them to stay focused. Or at least, she had told Adora and yelled it at Catra. As usual. After going back to their dorm, Adora had showed her a picture that she saved and gave it to Catra. 

 

And since then, Catra had kept it. Until now. 

 

She looked at the picture and spoke out loud. “Y’know, Adora, I can’t believe it has been a year. It feels like it’s been years since you left,” she gently stroked the picture with her nail, “but at the same time, it still hurts as if it was only yesterday. How do you do that to me, huh?” She chuckled sadly. 

 

“You know what’s the saddest part in all of this?” She set the picture on the bed. “I’m still not over you. You might’ve thought that fighting and being sworn enemies would make me hate you, and even if I do… there’s still a part of me who just… can’t let go.” 

 

Memories of that time in the First One’s ruins came back to her. How she thought she had gotten rid of Adora for good. How she thought she had let go of her. How it had felt so energizing watching Adora look so hopeless, hanging off that cliff, and seeing the look in her eyes when Catra left. Yet, the battle after, she couldn’t help but feel almost relieved to see her friend, or should she say, ex-friend, on her feet, fighting. Even if Catra was stronger than ever, she still had a part of her that was so weak. And she wanted to get rid of it so bad. 

 

She looked at the picture again, sighing deeply. “What am I gonna do with you, Adora?” She glanced at the flame burning from her candle. Catra took it in her hand, feeling the warmth of its flame burning right next to her face, she looked back at the picture. Hesitantly, she took the picture in her other hand. An idea sparked in her mind. 

 

She brought the picture closer to the flame. A corner of it lit on fire. With a blank stare, she watched as it slowly got consumed by the heat. Memories of their childhood, of their battles, of every moment spent with Adora seemed to burn away. Is this what she needed all along?

 

Suddenly, she blowed the flame out. The young cat girl felt tears running up to her eyes as she saw almost half of the picture burnt. She quickly set the candle back, putting the picture back in her pocket. What was she doing? Was she really that weak? Is it that hard to burn a stupid picture? 

 

Wiping her tears away quickly, she got up and blowed out the candle as well. She needed to get some fresh air. Stat. 

* * *

 

Adora was overwhelmed with all the love she was receiving from her friends. Not only had they made her favorite meal (well, got made by the chefs), but they had all brought her a gift that they made themselves. She couldn’t feel more special.

 

Mermista had offered her a beautiful pair of earrings made out of pearls that Mermista had crafted herself. She told her that they were one of the rarest kind, and that she didn’t make them often. She was quite disappointed though when she learned that Adora never got her ears pierced. She sighed and said “Ugh I guess we could like, get your ears pierced sometime.” Adora, even though a little frightened at the idea of getting holes in her ears, gladly agreed. 

 

Perfuma had brought her a wonderful bouquet of flowers. She explained to Adora that every type of flower had a different meaning, and that these ones, called Gladiolus, represented honor and strength of character. She said it fits her perfectly. Adora felt very touched by the intention. 

 

Frosta brought her a little snow globe of the palace of the Kingdom of Snows. Not knowing very well Adora, she couldn’t really think of something else. But the princess of power was very pleased with her present and the presence of the young princess, considering they hadn’t started on the best of terms.

 

Spinnerella and Netossa both gave her a colorful bracelet. They explained that each bead of each color represented a princess of the Princess Alliance. Spinnerella suggested that, as the Alliance grew, she could add more beads if she pleased. There was a big yellow one in the center of it, and Netossa said it represented Adora, or well, She-Ra in that sense. Adora immediately put it on and thanked them both. 

 

When it was Angella's turn, she had an immense box. Adora opened it and found that it was filled with new pieces of clothing. Angella explained that she had realised that Adora had only one outfit, and she wanted to offer her more options. Even though the clothing weren't exactly her style, she still smiled and thanked the Queen for her present, promising to wear them from time to time. The Queen smiled back at her. 

 

Swift Wind, being a horse, didn't quite know what all of this present shenanigans meant, and so, when it was his turn, he simply said: “My presence at this party is the greatest gift I could've given you, Adora.” He struck a pose and Adora couldn't help but laugh. She hugged the horse. 

 

It was Glimmer’s and Bow's turn to go. Bow went first. He had made her a beautiful card with a hand drawn picture of the Best Friend Squad in the front. Adora had to admit, Bow was pretty talented. She opened the card and in it read: 

 

_ Your greatness shines so bright  _

_ You light up the room _

_ Who needs stars in the night  _

_ When we’re next to you _

_ You’re not just our friend, _

_ You’re our family too  _

_ We’re so glad you came  _

_ We all Adora you (; _

 

_ Happy birthday / 1 year in the Rebellion  _

_ Your best friend Bow xx _

 

“Awwww Bow that’s so sweet!” Adora felt tears forming in her eyes. She had never received such lovely words from anyone. She hugged Bow tightly. Bow hugged back.

 

Glimmer gave her a small box, and when she opened it, she found a necklace in the shape of a heart. “The heart opens up,” Glimmer said with a smile. And so Adora opened it. Inside was a small picture of her with Bow and Glimmer. They were hugging. They were all smiling so bright. On the back of the heart, her name was written. 

 

“We all have one” Glimmer explained as she pulled one that was hidden under her shirt. Bow did the same. “Like that, we always have each other, even when we’re separated. It’s like a friendship necklace, but better! Do you like it-” She didn’t even get the time to finish her sentence that Adora jumped in Glimmer’s arms saying thank you non stop. Glimmer took that as a yes, and the trio hugged as Adora let out a few tears. How lucky was she to have such amazing friends. Adora couldn't feel more at home. 

 

Home. She remembered how she used to feel the same way about the Horde. A picture of Catra flashed in her mind. How she used to call Catra her best friend and feel blessed by her presence. How they grew up together and shared so many memories.

 

A year in the rebellion also meant a year since she had left her best friend behind. 

 

She couldn't help but shiver at that thought. Lost in the embrace of her new friends, she also wished that Catra could've joined her in the hug. How she missed the soft feeling of her fur, the sweet smell that she couldn't describe, her rough hair always in a mess no matter how many times Adora tried to tame it, her soft purrs when Adora scratched the right spot. For a moment, she wished she could go back just to feel all those feelings again. 

 

Sea Hawk gently coughed, interrupting their moment. “Well, now time for my present! Bow, get your violon!” 

 

And so Bow obliged, pulling away from the hug. “The great Sea Hawk wrote you a song for you birthday!” Mermista sighed and Adora started at the duo, preparing for the song. She let a small smile escape her mouth. 

 

She barely listened to it, lost in her mind. What was Catra doing right now? Did she remember the date of her departure? Was she out there, preparing a plan to take down the Rebellion? Was she as saddened by their year apart? Did she even miss her at all? 

 

She caught the chorus of Sea Hawk’s song. 

 

_ She's the greatest, the best of all  _

_ She will take down the Horde!  _

_ Heroic as ever, she will face  _

_ Evil and put it back in its place!  _

_ She will put back the balance in Etheria _

_ She's the great She-Ra! _

 

Put evil back in its place? Could she do that? Could she make Catra join her in the Rebellion and convince her to leave evil behind? 

 

Without even realizing how much time had passed, the song was already over and she clapped, thanking Sea Hawk for the wonderful melody. He smiled confidently, feeling proud of himself. 

 

“And now,” announced Glimmer, “It's time to partyyyyyy!” 

 

* * *

 

Peeking through the window, Catra watched as all of Adora's stupid new friends gave her things. Oh so what, was she so special that she deserved a day in her honor? She scoffed at the thought. Adora seemed happy as she received each gift. How highly did she think of herself to accept all these things? She really did become a princess, didn't she. 

 

She watched as the stupid boy with the bow offered her a piece of paper. It had scribbles on top. When Adora opened it, whatever was inside seemed to touch her. The two shared a hug, which disgusted Catra. 

 

The glittery princess offered her a tiny box and there seemed to be some sort of necklace in it. She pointed at one around her own neck and arrow boy did the same. Adora jumped in their arms. Catra felt sick. 

 

She couldn't tell if she felt sick from jealousy or just because affection was reprising to her. She shook the idea of jealousy away quickly, swearing to herself she wouldn't feel jealous of her new stupid friends. Stupid friends. Stupid Adora. 

 

Then music started playing, and she heard the crazy guy with the boat start to sing. It was awfully terrible. She blocked her ears. Catra shot a glance at Adora, who seemed to not be listening. She couldn't blame her, the song was a pain to listen to. 

 

After the song ended, finally, the glitter girl screamed something about a party and everyone started to chat and eat. Well, this was going to be fun to watch. She sighed and sat next to the opening of the window. She took out the picture from her pocket and looked at it. 

 

Presents, huh?

 

* * *

 

“Goodnight Adora!” 

 

She closed the door of her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. What a tiring evening! 

 

Her stomach was so full of food, she felt like she doubled in weight. She slid under her covers, feeling sleep getting the best of her, before shooting a glance at her window. She swore for two seconds that she saw mismatched eyes looking at her. 

 

“I'm probably just paranoid again, or just really tired…”  _ Or maybe I've just been thinking about her all night. _ She couldn't deny it. Even if she tried really hard to concentrate on the present moment, all her friends gathered around to celebrate her, she couldn't help but to think about her ex best friend. Maybe that was why she was so tired. She closed her eyes, and not even two minutes later, she was fast asleep. 

 

After a couple moments of silence, a figure creeped into the room through the window. It advanced next to the bed, where the oblivious Adora was resting. A hand gently stroked her cheek while pulling a piece of her hair behind the girl's ear. 

 

Catra whispered gently. “Hey, Adora.”

 

Adora didn't budge. 

 

She sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at the sleeping Adora. “So, you got a party organised just for you huh? You're really becoming a pesky narcissistic princess, y'know?” 

 

Adora still didn't move.

 

“Well, it was rude to not invite your best friend. Oh yeah, I forgot… we're not friends anymore, are we.” Normally, that would’ve been a sarcastic comment, but alone in the dark, she could allow herself to be emotional, couldn't she? “I guess that, even if I wasn't invited, I could participate a bit, right? So I brought you a present.” 

 

She unfolded the old, burned picture and looked at it. “You remember this, when we were kids? That one time we messed around with the camera. Shadow Weaver was so mad. I guess she was only mad at me, but hey, that's not the point.” She paused, taking a breath. “You might be wondering why I still have it, aren't you?” 

 

She sighed. “Well, guess I just can't let go.” 

 

She looked at Adora, making sure the girl was still asleep and not listening to her rambling. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing still slow, confirming that she was really asleep. Catra could continue. 

 

“I wanted to give it to you, since, well, I need to get you a present. Or maybe I just want to get rid of it. I don't know.” She set the picture next to Adora’s head. “Oh yeah, sorry if it's burned. A little accident.” 

 

Catra got up, giving one last look at Adora. Still sleeping peacefully, with the picture right next to her. “I really hope I can let go.” 

 

And with that, Catra jumped out the window, the sound of her claws hitting against the floor. 

  
  
  


Adora shot her eyes open after a couple of moments. She was now sure that Catra was gone. 

 

What the hell just happened? 

 

She looked at her side, finding the picture. She took it in her hand, examining it. She remembered clearly the memory. Only, as mentioned by Catra, it was burned. 

 

Almost all of Adora was burned off the picture. The only thing left was her face, bright smile, hair in her face and a tooth missing in the front. 

 

A tear dropped on the photograph. Adora was sobbing. She couldn't control her crying. She held the picture close to her chest, hugging it tightly. 

 

It felt like hours until her tears slowed down and sleep took over her for good. It felt like hours until Catra heard her friend’s cry die down, before finally leaving back for the Fright Zone. 

  
  


The next morning, Adora woke up with the picture still pressed against her chest. After getting a hold of herself, she gently folded the picture and put it in her necklace, right next to the picture of her and her new friends. She rolled around in bed, staring at the heart around her neck, before finally getting up. 

**Author's Note:**

> O o f am I right  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! C:


End file.
